


I'm Hooked On All These Feelings

by WardenRoot



Series: I'm Hooked On All These Feelings [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “How about you?” Amaya asks.“Huh?”“First kiss?”“Never had one.” Ava’s nervous as she admits it.“I bet Sara wouldn’t mind helping you out with that.”Loosely based on a prompt: Upon hearing that person A has never kissed anyone before, person B takes it upon themselves to teach them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is emotionally ruined after 3x17
> 
> At the moment I'm thinking this'll be around 4 chapters but I'm not 100% sure yet, chapter 2 is already written and should be posted within a couple of days
> 
> All I know of the american school system I've learned from fics and tv shows
> 
> Loosely based on this [prompt](http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/172550867079/imagine-your-otp-out-on-their-first-date-upon), title from Feelings by Hayley Kiyoko

“I don’t get why you don’t just ask her out.” Zari says, looking at Sara like she is an idiot for what feels like the thousandth time. Sara lets out a sigh like she’s explained exactly why an equal amount of times while fishing out the book for her first period from her locker.

“My relationships don’t tend to end well. I don’t even know if she likes me.” Zari rolls her eyes, anyone with eyes could see that Sara and Ava has the biggest crushes on each other, anyone but the two people in question that is. 

“It’s just, I really like our friendship and if I ask her out and she doesn’t like me back, or she does and I manage to fuck it up, I’ll lose one of the few things I’ve got going for me. I can’t lose her, Zari, I just can’t.”

Zari feels for her friend, she does, especially when she opens up like this, few people have seen Sara Lance vulnerable and she’s at her most vulnerable when Ava is involved. But that doesn’t change the fact the two were basically made for each other.

“You know it turns out, at the end of the day love is worth the risk.”

Sara chews her lip, thinking, until she looks up past Zari and smirks.

“Then how come you haven’t asked Amaya out yet?”

Zari turns around to see Amaya walking down the hall, talking with Ava.

“Don’t change the subject.” She says as she turns back around in time to catch Sara sending the softest smile Ava’s way and giving her a little wave. Right after the bell rings and they have to hurry to class, Sara’s first class is with Zari which means that she will be questioned all through the lesson. Sara sighs as she accepts her fate. It’s not that she doesn’t want to ask Ava out, doesn’t want to be able to call her her girlfriend, hold her hand through the hallway and all that other sappy stuff Sara usually avoids, but she really doesn’t know what she’d do if she ended up losing her because of her stupid feelings.

 

* * *

 

Amaya smiles knowingly as she sees Ava wave at Sara Lance and blush slightly. How the two haven’t become a couple yet is beyond her. She stops thinking about it as she catches sight of Zari and sends a smile and wave of her own, before the bell rings and she and Ava hurries to class. They both have Mr. Stein for their first period physics class and everyone knows if you’re late for Mr. Stein’s class the whole class has to sit through at least five minutes of him talking about being responsible and punctual, which nobody wants. They manage to find their seats at the front of the class just before he walks through the classroom door.

The first half of the class goes by quickly with Mr. Stein explaining the new chapter they just started, before he tells them to work in pairs on the first few exercises for the chapter. Between Amaya and Ava they get done with the exercises quickly enough and are left with 10 minutes of nothing to do. Mr. Stein would never allow them to leave class early just for working quickly, but if the two were to start talking quietly between them he usually lets it slide on account of knowing the two are two of the most hardworking students in his class. Which is how they somehow end up with Amaya talking about her first kiss.

“How about you?” Amaya asks as she’s finished her story.

“Huh?”

“First kiss?”

“Never had one.” Ava’s nervous as she admits it, it’s not that she thinks Amaya would judge her for it, few things could make Amaya Jiwe judge someone, but just about everyone she knows have been kissed, and been in relationships and whatnot, and Ava just simply hasn’t. There’s exactly one person she’s actually wanted to kiss and she very much doubts Sara Lance will ever look at her that way. Which is why she can’t help the blush as Amaya starts to talk.

“I bet Sara wouldn’t mind helping you out with that.” It’s said half jokingly, and Ava laughs a little because there’s no way that’s happening. And yet there’s something serious mixed in with the joking in Amaya’s tone and expression. The bell signaling the end of class saves her from coming up with an answer as the classroom fills with the sound of students packing up their stuff and escaping the classroom fast as they can.

The rest of the day goes by without much incident, the breaks are spent together with the group, Ava, Amaya, Sara, Zari, Nate, Ray, Mick, Jax and Wally, with Jax and Wally as the only juniors in the predominantly senior group.

 

When the school day is finally over Sara speeds towards her car in the school’s parking lot, where she finds Ava already leaning towards the front of her car. She can’t help but smile as she spots her.

“At this point I should probably just give you the spare keys.” Sara says and Ava finally looks up from the phone in her hand and smiles at Sara. They’ve made plans to spend the day together, as they often do, and usually when they do Ava is the first one to Sara’s car with no way of getting in. Sara unlocks the car and throws her bag in the backseat, Ava opting to take hers with her into the passenger seat as Sara gets in the driver’s seat.

 

The drive back to the Lance house is quick and uneventful, Sara's parents are still at work and Laurel’s spending the day with Tommy so Sara and Ava have the house all to themselves, which really just means they can use the TV uninterrupted in the living room and order pizza without anyone telling them it’s a weekday and pizza is weekend food. The living room couch is relatively big, but that doesn’t stop Sara from sitting right next to Ava as they start watching Edge of Tomorrow. They’re at the scene where the main character first sees Emily Blunt’s character training when Sara starts talking.

“The things I wouldn’t do to have Emily Blunt kiss me.” Sara bites her lip after she says it, staring intently at the screen. Ava’s mind wanders to her previous conversation with Amaya and doesn’t really think before she gives her reply.

“I’ve never kissed anyone.” Suddenly Sara’s eyes are off the screen and on Ava, a slightly surprised and curious look on her face.

“Really?” Ava just nods in response. She can feel Sara’s eyes on her but she’s trying her best to stare at the screen in front of them and not get affected by Sara.

“Do you want to?”

“What?”

“Kiss someone? ‘Cause I happen to have some experience, if you’re curious.” Ava can feel her heart beating faster and prays that Sara won’t notice. She swallows and Amaya’s words replay in her mind ‘I bet Sara wouldn’t mind helping you out with that.’. How Sara can just ask her so casually Ava doesn’t know, and Ava’s not even 100% sure Sara’s being serious, but it doesn’t stop the quiet “okay” from leaving her lips.

She finally turns to look at Sara as Sara’s hand finds her cheek and guides her face closer to Sara’s. Ava thinks she might die right there and then but then Sara’s lips are pressing gently against hers and she’s never felt more alive. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity before Sara pulls away, but Ava barely gets time to breathe before Sara’s angled her face in the opposite direction and then her lips are back on Ava’s but this time they’re moving against her own lips and it only takes a second before Ava mimicks her movements with her own lips and she’s back to thinking she’s gonna die. They break apart again and Ava tries really hard to control her breathing but before she can really register what’s happening Sara’s straddling her on the couch, giving Sara a better angle and then she’s kissing her again and Ava thinks she’s in heaven when Sara slowly puts her tongue in Ava’s mouth. Ava’s not quite sure what to do with her hands, but after a few seconds she awkwardly places them on Sara’s hips. Sara bites her lower lip and Ava lets out a moan and she swears Sara grinds down against her. A second later Sara releases her lips and her weight shifts off of Ava, and then they’re both sitting next to each other again, breathing heavily.

 

Sara doesn’t really believe what just happened actually happened. She hadn’t actually thought Ava would accept her offer, but  _ god _ did kissing Ava feel good. When Ava had moaned into her mouth Sara had to tear herself away, remembering that she was just giving her friend her first kiss, nothing more, and if she hadn’t pulled away it would definitely have ended in something much less platonic.  _ ‘Cause sticking your tongue in her mouth is definitely something platonic to do _ , the voice in her head says as she recovers her breath. She can’t help but bite her lip as she looks over at Ava, who at the moment has her eyes closed and is trying very hard to get her breathing under control.  _ Fuck _ , Sara thinks, the only thing she wants is to pull Ava close again, to have the option to kiss her more often in a very non platonic way. She’s pulled out of her thoughts when Ava’s phone starts vibrating and Ava quickly answers it. When she hangs up she looks apologetically at Sara.

“Mom needs me at home, she’s just a minute away, coming to pick me up.”

“Okay,” Sara says as she gets up from the couch, following Ava to the door. “See you at school tomorrow.” she says with a smile.

“See you,” Ava smiles back, and then she’s out the door and Sara goes to take a cold shower, the movie all but forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing feedback on chapter 1, I really didn't expect it when I wrote this! <3  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much!
> 
> Chapter 3 is currently being written and will hopefully be done by the end of the week

As they walk to class the next day Zari won’t stop looking at Sara with a thoughtful expression.

“Can I help you with something?” Sara asks, a tad bit annoyed.

“My spider senses are tingling, something happened yesterday.” Sara cocks an eyebrow at her but doesn’t offer any response, neither confirming nor denying Zari’s statement. Zari still hasn’t stopped looking at her by the time they make it to Mr. Hunter’s class. They share a table in the back of the classroom and the moment Mr. Hunter starts talking Zari turns to Sara, talking low enough that they won’t be heard all the way in the front.

“Spill the beans Lance, you spent the day with Ava yesterday and today it’s like you’re glowing, and you never glow, not like this.”

Sara thinks about denying it but this is Zari and when Zari wants to get to the bottom of something she’s gonna get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

“ImayhavekissedAva.” Sara says it in one breath, all jumbled together, semi hoping Zari will get something useful from it and let it go, despite knowing that will never happen. Zari grins as she makes sense of the jumbled mess Sara offered her.

“Told you she’s into you.” Zari says victoriously.

“It’s not like that.” Zari’s look of victory turns into confusion. Sara sighs before accepting defeat and tells the whole story.

“Ava came with me home yesterday, nothing unusual, we watched a movie and somehow the fact that Ava’s never kissed anyone came up. And I may have offered to help her with that. And then I may have platonically shoved my tongue in her mouth.” Sara shrugs when she’s done, as if it’s no big deal, as if kissing Ava hadn’t affected her at all. Zari’s grin from before is back but now it’s even bigger.

“You  _ platonically _ shoved your tongue in her mouth. There is no such thing as platonically shoving your tongue in someone’s mouth, and the fact that Ava agreed to it should tell you she’s into you.”

“Ooor she was curious as to what kissing feels like, and I happen to be pretty good at kissing.” Sara says it with a smug smile, she’s well aware of the things she can make people feel with her mouth.

“Yeah, I mean Ava totally strikes me as the kind of girl who’d kiss someone just for the hell of it.” Sara rolls her eyes at Zari’s sarcastic tone. It’s not like Zari is wrong, Ava follows rules and etiquette like no other, but thinking about it is bad, because thinking about it creates hope, hope that she and Ava could actually be together, which means that when she eventually finds out that Ava has only ever thought about her as a friend it’s gonna be that much harder to deal with. Because of course Ava would never look at her as anything else, Ava deserved so much more than Sara could give her.

“Whatever, let’s just try to actually learn something, you know the reason we’re here to begin with.”

 

* * *

 

Ava and Amaya once again find themselves with time to spare at the end of Mr. Stein’s class. Amaya can tell Ava’s thinking a lot about something but she doesn’t push for what is, she knows her friend will tell her in her own time if she wants Amaya to know. Instead Amaya opts for telling Ava about her struggles trying to beat Zari at guitar hero. She isn’t necessarily bad at the game, it’s just that Zari is so good and Amaya’s not sure she can be beat. Ava makes a noise of agreement and opens her mouth as if she’s gonna talk but doesn’t actually say anything. Amaya waits, giving Ava time to figure out how to say whatever it is she wants to say.

“You were right.” Ava says quickly, which leaves Amaya with more confusion than she had before.

“About what?”

“I mentioned to Sara that I hadn’t kissed anyone and she offered her help.” Ava’s looking down at the desk as she’s talking, the memory of how Sara’s lips felt on her own is still fresh in her mind and she hasn’t been able to think about anything else since it happened.

“And?” Amaya asks, an eyebrow raised.

“And I accepted. And I can no longer say that I haven’t been kissed.”

“Please tell me you asked her out.” Ava just shakes her head in response. “What? Why not?”

“Well for one my mom called me so there wasn’t really any time, but also it’s not like the kiss meant anything, she just did it so I’d know what kissing feels like.”

“How innocent was the kiss?”

“Well it started out as Sara pressing her lips to mine, very innocent.”

“Started out?”

“ItmayhaveendedwithSara’stongueinmymouth.” Ava’s looking very intently at the page open in her book as she says it.

“I’m gonna need you to slow down and repeat that.”

Ava sighs and looks up from her book to see the half amused look on Amaya’s face.

“It may have ended with Sara’s tongue in my mouth.”

“And your first thought was that this was a  _ platonic _ kiss shared between  _ friends _ ?” Ava shrugs and is saved from answering by the bell, and she hurries out of the class room with her things and Amaya following behind her, she figures as soon as she finds the rest of the group, Sara included, Amaya can no longer make her dwell on it as the reason for the conversation will be right there. The smile Sara sends her when they reach the rest of the group makes her want to believe the kiss was in fact not so platonic, but that is a dangerous thought to have.

 

* * *

 

The next few days pass over quickly and come friday Sara finds she’s really in need of a good workout, not having been able to get much of a workout in since last weekend. After school she drives to the private gym Oliver Queen let's her use, he’s a couple of years older than her but he’s good friends with Laurel and let’s Sara use the gym he made for himself whenever she wants to. It’s very rare that the two end up being there at the same time, having two wildly different schedules and today is one of the days where she has the gym all to herself. She quickly changes into her workout gear but before she can do anything her phone vibrates. She quickly fishes it out of her bag and unlocks it to find a message sent by none other than Ava.

_ “My parents are having the neighbors over for dinner, which includes Harold. Save me?” _

Sara knows of Harold all to well, the boy’s lucky they’ve never met as that would definitely result in him having a few of his bones broken. Despite how many times Ava’s told him she’s a lesbian and not interested he keeps coming on to her when they meet and their parents force them to hang out together whenever their parents wants to meet up.

Sara lifts up her phone so the phone camera catches both her head and torso and the gym in the background. She sends the picture she takes to Ava along with a message reading  _ “Come be my sparring partner?”. _ It doesn’t even take ten seconds before Ava sends her back  _ “On my way.” _

 

* * *

 

Ava has never been more grateful for Sara in her life. Spending her friday getting hit on by the annoying boy next door is not on her to do list and the only way she can get out of it is if she tells her parents she already has plans. When she opens the message Sara sent her she’s grateful she’s by herself. Of course Sara had to send a picture instead of just a message explaining where she was. And of course that picture had to include her well defined abs. Forcing herself not to stare at her friend, Ava sends a quick reply then changes into workout clothes. She pockets her phone when she’s done and uses her best puppy look to ask her dad if she can borrow his car to the gym, which he thankfully agrees too. Ava is on her way to the gym before she has to lay a single eye on Harold, another thing to be super grateful for.

When she opens the door to the gym she’s hit with the sound of metal on metal and Sara grunting. She’s about to announce her presence when she spots Sara and her mouth forgets how to form words. Sara’s currently working out on the salmon ladder, clad in nothing more than training tights and a sports bra. Ava finds she can’t do much but stare at Sara’s abs as she finishes her climb and then let’s go of the metal bar.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you staring is mostly considered rude?” Sara asks as she walks over to her bag in search of her water bottle.

Ava looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“Mostly.” Sara says with a wink after drinking some of her water.

Ava tries her best to compose herself after having been caught staring at her friend and as she’s settling her bag next to Sara’s and taking out a water bottle to have at the ready Sara’s getting ready to spar on the mats. She quickly wraps her hands and looks at Sara over her shoulder.

“Hand to hand or staff?” 

Sara appears to think it over for a couple of seconds before she nods her head.

“Hand to hand.”

Ava takes a deep breath before she turns around and starts walking to where Sara is on the mats. She gets into a fighting position and Sara does the same, and then they’re trading blows. Anyone who’s ever seen Sara and Ava fight knows that they’re on the same skill level, their fights almost resembling a dance with equal partners. For every blow one of them hits, the other answers in kind, and there’s no way to know who has the upper hand. It makes them perfect partners, instead of one of them getting more out of the fight than the other they both improve from it. Their friends know they could both inidividually beat all of them, but yet none of them had been able to claim the title of the most skilled fighter in the group. After a while Sara falters, she gives Ava an easy opening to push her on the floor and straddle her to keep her down, and Ava’s sure the mistake she made wasn’t a mistake at all, but why Sara did it she doesn’t know. Ava’s got her hands pinned next to her head and Sara just smirks up at her.

“I win.” Sara announces and Ava blinks down at her.

“I have you pinned to the ground.”

“I know.” Sara bites her lip as she says it.

Ava just stares at her, but she lets her guard down and Sara’s quick to take back control of her arms and before Ava knows what’s happening Sara’s flipped them so she’s on top, but she makes no move to reposition herself into a more favorable position for pinning someone to the ground, Ava’s legs are still open with Sara’s hips between them and Sara’s holding herself up with one hand next to Ava’s head, the other hand resting on Ava’s waist. Ava doesn’t miss the way Sara’s blue eyes seem to darken, or how her gaze falls to Ava’s lips.

This time when Sara kisses her, Ava kisses back. Last time she’d just followed Sara’s lead, not knowing what to do, but she wasn’t gonna give up control that fast when she knew just a little bit what she was getting into. When Sara opens her mouth Ava wastes no time putting her tongue inside Sara’s mouth. Sara’s taken off guard and she moans into Ava’s mouth which sends a shiver down Ava's spine. Not one to just give up control either, Sara sucks lightly on Ava’s tongue and grinds down into her at the same time, drawing an amazing moan from Ava’s lips. Just as the hand that’s been resting on Ava’s waist is about to start exploring a loud noise comes from the direction of their bags, Sara’s alarm. Sara pulls back and Ava whines at the loss of contact as Sara jumps to her feet and offers a hand to Ava.

“Fuck, I promised daddy I’d be home before dinner. Sorry,” Sara says, sending an apologetic look at Ava. Ava nods, still slightly out of breath and dazed.

“Mind if I stay here a while longer? Not ready to go home just yet.”

“Of course, just lock up when you’re done.” Sara says, hooking her bag over her shoulder and throwing the keys to the gym in Ava’s bag. “Bye,” Sara calls as she opens the door to the outside.

“Bye,” Ava calls back and then she’s left alone in the gym trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last half inspired by [this post](https://lot-incorrectquotes.tumblr.com/post/172106428960/sara-i-winava-i-have-you-pinned-to-the)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got done with this way sooner than I thought I would which is 90% due to your lovely comments, I couldn't ask for better readers!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!

Ava spends a few hours in the gym after Sara leaves. She didn’t plan on staying that long, Harold and his parents would have left a while ago, but she doesn’t understand why Sara had kissed her and she’s taking it out on a training dummy. This kiss was different, Sara hadn’t kissed her due to giving her her first kiss, and the look she had given Ava before kissing her definitely didn’t scream ‘I’m doing this because we’re friends’. But why else would Sara possibly kiss Ava. And it’s not like Sara’s looking for a relationship either, despite never officially swearing of relationships, Sara hadn’t been in one after Nyssa and Snart. Nyssa’s dad’s company had conveniently opened up new offices across the country after he found out someone was dating his daughter, which he had to oversee personally, and a couple of years later Snart had skipped town with his sister after their mom died, both unwilling to live with their dad. Both cases had left Sara heartbroken.

After figuring the training dummy probably has had enough of a beating for one day Ava collects her stuff and locks the gym, heading to her dad’s car. Before she starts driving she looks for the bluetooth she knows she usually keeps in her bag and calls Amaya, because she has to talk to someone about all this, and while she usually calls Sara when she needs to talk to someone Sara isn’t really an option at the moment. So she calls Amaya, because Amaya already knows Ava has feelings for Sara and that Sara has kissed her once already, and she always listens and gives her opinion where Ava needs it.

“Hey, Ava.”

“Hey. I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”

“Not at all. You okay?”

“I think?”

“You think?” Amaya sounds worried.

“I’m okay, just very confused, mostly.”

“What happened?”

Ava bites her lip, she wants to talk about it but she also feels stupid, it’s not like Sara would actually be into her, she probably just felt like kissing someone and Ava had conveniently been there.

“Ava, you still with me?”

“Yeah, sorry. It’s nothing, it’s stupid really.”

“It’s obviously something, considering you called me.”

Ava sighs, she feels like an idiot but at the same time Amaya is the kind of person you just feel you can tell anything to. So Ava does, she tells her about going to train with Sara to escape her house, or rather the people who had been in it, and about Sara kissing her and looking at her  _ like that _ and then Sara leaving after with no comment on what had just happened. And Amaya listens patiently to all of it.

“I just don’t know what to make of it. It’s not like Sara’s interested in a relationship with anyone anyway, and even if she were I doubt I’d be her first choice.”

“Ava, anyone who’s ever seen the two of you together can tell that Sara’s feelings for you go beyond friendship, if there’s anyone Sara would want to be in a relationship with it’s you.” Ava finds it hard to believe the words coming out of her friend’s mouth. Out of all the people Sara has to choose from there’s hardly anything special about her.

“Why don’t you talk to her when we’re all getting together tomorrow?”

Ava had forgotten all about the plans the group has made for that saturday, her mind too busy thinking about Sara. She thinks it over, talking with Sara should be high up on her priority list, she needs to find out if Sara’s kissing her out of convience or something more (and also if she can expect the kissing to continue, which regardless of reason would not be unwelcome). But then she remembers the reason for them all getting together in the first place and she’s certain there would be no point to it.

“John Constantine will be there, I doubt Sara will want to be kissing me.” John Constantine lives in another city but from time to time he’ll visit the group in Star City. Him and Sara have never been a couple but there is definitely a benefits side to their friendship.

“With what you’ve told me, John Constantine will be the last thing on Sara’s mind tomorrow. What can it hurt to talk to her?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Ava can hear Amaya’s sigh at her response.

“If it helps I can get Zari to make sure John’s distracted so you’ll have Sara all to yourself.”

“Thank you for the offer but I think I’d rather have Sara make the decision of who she wants to talk to. I’ve gotta go but thank you for listening, Amaya. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ava’s just parked outside her house and she rests her head on the steering wheel, wishing for a way to make her brain stop thinking for just a minute before she collects her things and goes inside.

 

* * *

 

_ “You should ask Ava out tonight.” _

_ “Sure, if you ask Amaya out.” _

Sara’s sure the message will get Zari to stop pushing the issue, knows Zari shares her fear of rejection. 

_ “Deal.” _ Sara stares at her phone like it’s offending her.  _ “Love is worth the risk right?” _

Sara wants to take it back but she’s never been one to back down from a challenge, and at the very least Zari will finally ask Amaya out. 

_ “Deal.” _

_ “If they both say yes we can make it a double date.” _

_ “Please, if Ava agrees to go out with me I want her all to myself.” _

_ “That’s fair, second date then.” _

They’re all getting together at Mick and Ray’s place, the usual destination for when the group meets up outside of school. No one knows how Mick’s managed to live on his own before he turned 18 but somehow he managed to not get into the system after his parents died in a fire. He used to have Snart’s company, it’s really through Snart that the group had come to know Mick. When Ray turned 18 he moved in with Mick, not wanting him to live alone after Snart left and also wanting his own independence. As the only place guaranteed without any parents it was the perfect place for the group meet up.

Sara’s never been nervous about meeting up with them before but she can’t help worrying about seeing Ava after kissing her (again) and then pretty much just running out on her. Sara wants to believe the way Ava responded to the kiss means she might like Sara but Sara also knows that she’s hot and just because Ava’s attracted to her doesn’t mean she’s interested in her romantically. It doesn’t help that Ava always drives with Sara to Mick and Ray’s apartment or that they usually share a mattress for the night.  _ What if Ava will never want to sleep next to me again? _

Sara shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts invading her mind, she’s gonna hang out with her friends and she’s gonna have fun and they’re all gonna get their asses kicked by Zari when they play games. Sara nods to herself as if to confirm it and busies herself with packing a bag and getting ready for the evening. 

 

* * *

 

When Sara pulls up in Ava’s driveway it briefly occurs to her that maybe Ava had found another way to get to Mick and Ray’s, it’s not like they ever actually agree on Sara picking her up, it’s just the way it’s always been since Sara got a car, and Sara understands if Ava doesn’t really want to see her right now. Her fears are put to rest when the door opens a minute after she arrives and Ava walks out. She’s got her hair down for once and Sara can’t take her eyes off her as she walks towards the car, smiling at Sara through the window.

“Hey,” Ava says as she throws her bag in the backseat.

“Hey,” Sara smiles back and she feels at ease, because this is Ava and she’s always at ease around Ava.

 

The drive to Mick and Ray’s is mostly silent, but it’s a comfortable silence, not awkward like Sara had been worried it would be. They’re the last ones to arrive and Zari gives Sara a pointed look as they enter, expecting Sara to honor her end of the deal. Which Sara will definitely get around to at some point, she just needs to gather some courage first. Starting with the beer that makes it into her hand less than a minute after being inside. Mick’s the one who puts it there, always making sure that everyone has something to drink, everyone apart from Ava at least. Always a sucker for rules Ava doesn’t want to drink before she’s 21, which the group respects, and while Mick sometimes fails to remember that he has gotten way better at it after one time when he had offered Ava a beer and Sara had growled at him.

John Constantine comes over to say hi and introduce the friend he brought from his dnd group, Gary. He hugs Sara for what Ava thinks is much longer than necessary and Ava is definitely not jealous. Ava gives him a polite hello then finds a soda in the fridge and opens it with a bit more force than truly necessary. She takes her soda with her to join Amaya and Zari on the couch. A little while later someone rings the doorbell and Jax goes to collect the pizzas they’d ordered and they all sit around the living room table and talk. Ava thinks Gary is much better company than John and talks with him while everyone else catches up with John, and she definitely doesn’t glance in Sara’s direction for most of it, and she’s definitely not jealous when Sara smiles or laughs at something John says. After they’re done eating Sara and Wally help Ray clean everything up and Zari and Amaya go back to playing, Ava still sitting next to them.

“How’s it going over here?” Sara asks as she sits down on the armrest of the couch right next to Ava, resting her arm on the backside of the couch.

Amaya and Zari are deep in a Tekken match and Ava’s mostly been watching in wonder, Amaya’s putting up a good fight but Zari’s beat her all the matches they’ve played. Now Ava turns her attention to Sara. Sara’s had a couple of beers but apart from a slight flush there’s no way to notice. Ava thinks she looks beautiful.

“I’m busy kicking Amaya’s ass, Amaya’s busy losing, and Ava’s busy with throwing death stares at John.”

Ava chokes on the soda she’s been drinking and starts coughing at Zari’s words, she feels a firm hand on her back and then Sara’s rubbing circles on her back and Ava finds breathing hard for a completely new reason. Sara’s smirking when Ava looks up at her but she doesn’t say anything to acknowledge what Zari had said. Ava wants to ask Sara if they can go somewhere to talk, deciding that maybe taking Amaya’s advice wouldn’t be such a bad idea, but then John makes his way over to them.

“Hey loves, mind if I steal Sara for a little while?” 

“Make sure no one steals my seat.” Sara says to Ava and then she’s following John to a corner of the room where no one else is hanging out.

Ava tries to follow what’s happening on the screen in front of her but Sara and John are right in her line of view and it’s hard not to glance over. Sara laughs at something John says and puts her hand on his arm and Ava gets out of the couch with a quick “I need some air” thrown Zari and Amaya’s way. Sara notices the way she almost runs to the door and follows her, because of course she does, of course Ava can’t just get a moment to try to clear her head and not be jealous because her  _ friend _ is flirting with someone else. She’s made it as far as the stairs outside the apartment before Sara catches up to her.

“Ava wait!” Ava wants to ignore it but she turns around and stops moving.

“What?” Ava's voice is full of annoyance.

“You okay?” Sara actually looks a little worried as she says it, but Ava just can’t find it in her to answer her in a calm way.

“I’m fine. Don’t I look like fine?” is what she says instead.

Sara worries her lip a little, just staring at Ava, and then Ava can see a look of realization on her face and Ava wants nothing more than to turn around and run away.

“You’re jealous.” Sara has the audacity to smile. Ava scoffs.

“And why exactly would I be jealous?”

“You’re jealous of John.” Ava looks away. “You don’t have to be, we’re just friends.”

“Please, it’s not like the benefits part of your friendship is a secret.” 

“I called it off.” That makes Ava turn around and look at Sara. Sara counts it as a victory.

“What changed?” Ava’s hopeful, she knows her voice reveals it, but Sara’s really close and she’s looking at Ava in a way that makes her knees weak. 

Sara takes a deep breath, it’s now or never.

“You.”

The “oh” that Ava responds with is cut off by Sara leaning up and pressing her lips to Ava’s. Ava’s hands find Sara’s waist and Sara’s hands are on her neck, pulling her head down. When Sara pulls back the look she gives Ava might be the most vulnerable Ava’s ever seen her.

“Go on a date with me?”

“Yes.” Ava doesn’t care if the reply is way too quick, way too eager, and judging by the beautiful smile Sara gives her it doesn’t matter. She’s going on an actual date with Sara Lance and Ava doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy.

“You know I’m fairly sure John’s got a crush on Gary so there really wasn’t anything to worry about.”

“Please shut up about John.”

Sara giggles and then Ava’s pulling her closer again and kisses her until she’s certain there’s no thoughts of John on Sara’s mind.

 

When they rejoin the others Sara is holding Ava's hand, and just as Ava's going to reclaim her previous seat in the couch Sara changes their positions so Sara can sit down instead, pulling Ava with her down so she ends up on her lap. Sara counts it as a victory when Ava's cheeks turn a lovely shade of red at the action. Sara gives Zari a pointed look, Sara kept her end of the deal, time for Zari to do the same. Zari rolls her eyes but a minute later she lets Amaya beat her at Tekken and as Amaya cheers at finally beating her Zari leans into her and whispers something in her ear.  Amaya smiles at her and then she kisses Zari and Sara can’t fault the effectiveness of Zari’s strategy.

Later, when they’re all lying on mattresses spread out on the floor that they’d all pitched in on when they firsted started hanging out in the apartment, Ava’s running her hand up and down Sara’s arm and Ava can’t stop thinking about how lucky she is. Sara stretches a little so she can kiss Ava goodnight and then there’s as many ‘goodnights’ thrown out as there are people in the room before everyone goes to sleep.

In the morning they wake up to Ray and Wally making them all breakfast, the two usually being the first two up and more than happy to make breakfast for the rest. Sara kisses Ava good morning because she can’t get enough of kissing her and she wakes up in her arms anyways. Gary and John are the first to leave after breakfast, Sara and Ava leave next. After all, Sara has a date to plan and she really wants to get it right. So she drives Ava home and kisses her before Ava gets out of the car and then she’s driving home and she doesn’t stop smiling through the whole drive there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, I'm gonna try getting it done by the end of the weekend but I'm not quite sure how much time I'll have for writing so no promises


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this while everyone else is watching the finale 'cause I'm a sad european and won't be able to watch it till tomorrow
> 
> Thank you guys for the continued feedback and I hope you enjoy the date!

The day for date is set to the upcoming Wednesday as they have the day off Thursday. Sara insists on seeing Ava as little as possible before their date because she knows Ava likes rules and, disregarding the fact that they’ve made out on at least three different occasions, Sara wants to get this right. And she’s pretty sure that if they do spend time together it’s going to end up in more making out and they haven’t even been on their first date yet. Ava appreciates what Sara is doing but she also wouldn’t complain if she could actually spend more than two minutes with Sara per day. Another thing she wouldn’t mind is if Sara actually told her where they’re going, all she’s said is they’re eating dinner and to ‘wear something pretty’. Ava’s nervous about the outfit she picks but she’s pretty sure Sara will appreciate it.

 

Sara’s nervous as she stands outside Ava’s door. She’s wearing a blue dress that cuts off mid thigh with a leather jacket. Before she rings the doorbell she briefly wonders if she should have brought flowers, but before she starts overthinking everything she rings the doorbell. Ava opens the door not long after.

“Wow.” Ava’s wearing a proper black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Sara’s tempted to cancel their dinner plans and spend the evening removing Ava’s suit instead. “You look-” Ava cuts her off before she can finish the sentence.

“Weird. I look weird right?” Sara wants nothing more than to remove every single doubt Ava has.

“I was gonna say beautiful, and really fucking hot.” Sara gives her an appreciative once over and bites her lip.

“Thank you, so do you.” Ava’s cheeks turn a nice red and Sara really wants to kiss her, but she doesn’t. She’s gonna do this properly, she’s gonna take Ava out to dinner, make sure she has a good time, then at the end of the date, if she’s managed to not fuck up somehow, then she’ll kiss her and ask for a second date. 

When they walk to the car Sara goes to open the door for Ava, only to look up and realize Ava’s done the same thing for her. They laugh it off and quickly walk around the car so Sara’s in the driver’s seat and Ava’s in the passenger’s seat.

“So, where are we going?”

“Wait and see.” Sara has a smug smirk on her face and Ava really wants to wipe it away with her own lips but Sara’s driving and kissing while driving is definitely not a safe or responsible thing to do.

 

“No way, how did you manage to get us a table at the Waverider?”

“I have my ways.” Sara’s smug, she knows she’s managed to impress Ava. The Waverider is a pretty exclusive restaurant where one usually has to book weeks in advance but knowing the owner has its perks.

“Welcome to the Waverider where time itself stops for one meal.” they’re greeted as they walk through the door. Sara’s about to say something when a tall brunette makes her way over to them.

“Sara Lance, using my front door for once, I never thought I’d see the day.” She says as she pulls Sara into a quick hug.

“Hey Gideon. I figured the front door would be more appreciated by my date.” Gideon smiles then holds her hand out for Ava, Ava shakes it.

“You must be Ava, I’ve heard so much about you.” Sara blushes and looks away, hoping that Gideon won’t start talking about what exactly she’s heard. Gideon moves behind them and puts her hands on their shoulders, gently pushing them in through the restaurant.

“Your table’s right over here.” They stop at a booth somewhat secluded from the rest of the tables in the crowded restaurant. The table has a couple of candles and a small bouquet of red and white roses on it.

“Please take a seat, I’ll be right back with something to drink.” Gideon says before she leaves them behind. They take a seat opposite from each other and when Sara takes off her leather jacket Ava gets a good look at the cleavage the low cut dress shows. When she looks up Sara is smirking at her and Ava’s cheeks feel like they’re overheating. When Gideon comes back with some virgin cocktail Ava doesn’t really hear the name of, she immediately takes a sip, trying to cool down.

“I’ll have a waiter come by with appetizers soon, you two girls enjoy yourselves.” Gideon squeezes Sara’s shoulder and then the two are finally left alone.

“Wow.” Ava says, looking around them. Sara smiles at her and Ava’s heart melts.

“So how exactly do you know the owner of the Waverider?” If she were out eating with Laurel Lance, Ava would understand how she knew the owner of one of the most highly rated restaurants in town, but Sara isn’t the kind of girl you expect to see with those kinds of friends. Sara smiles mischievously at her.

“Ava Sharpe, are you implying I can’t have rich friends?”

“Of course not, I just meant, I mean, I don’t really see you hanging around fancy restaurants a lot.” Ava’s blushing again and Sara gets the urge to kiss her but bites her own lip instead.

“Well, after Nyssa left town I spent a good few nights in the city. Daddy was real happy about that." Sara chuckles. "One night I came across Mick and Leonard, they were arguing with some boys and then Mick threw the first punch, as you’d expect. I didn’t really catch the argument but the opportunity to punch something after everything that happened in addition to the fact that my friends were fighting made me more than happy to join in. Punches were thrown and of course the police were alerted. I knew whoever showed up would tell my dad so me, Mick and Leonard started running. Somehow we ended up running in the backdoor to this place.” Sara takes a sip of her drink before she continues.  “Gideon was not happy when she found three bruised up teenagers in her kitchen, but when some officers knocked on the door asking if she’d seen us she told them no and closed the door. Then she cooked us a meal and said she was bored and we owed her the story of how we ended up there and why the police were asking for us. I guess she enjoyed the story and ever since we’ve met up once in a while here when she’s about to close, telling her of whatever’s happened that she might find amusing.”

Ava’s not sure if she should be worried or impressed but settles on a mix between the two.

“How come you never mentioned this before?”

“And lose out on the chance to impress you on our first date?” Ava laughs.

“You’re telling me you’ve had a crush on me for years?” Ava finds it hard to believe, but then again she still finds it hard to believe that she’s on an actual date with Sara.

“Ava, I’ve had a crush on you since we met.” Sara tries to play it cool but Ava notices a hint of vulnerability in her tone and the way Sara’s gaze meets Ava’s. Her eyes are drawn away when a plate of food is put down between them, intended for sharing. Their fingers brush as they both reach for it.

They continue talking throughout the meal, not long after they finish the appetizer plate Gideon comes by to check on them, bringing them their dinner herself. It’s more familiar than a first date is supposed to be, they already know each other quite well so there’s no awkward trying to figure out who the other is as a person, instead they just talk about whatever they think of, the topic of conversation not as important as the person they’re talking to. When it’s time for dessert, they’re provided with fancy ice cream on a single platter and Sara moves to the other side of the booth so she’s next to Ava, their legs touching. She puts a hand on Ava’s thigh without thinking and picks up a spoon to start eating the dessert with. Ava is very aware of the hand on her thigh as she follows Sara’s lead and picks up a spoon. At some point Ava gets ice cream on her lip without noticing, Sara points it out then leans in to kiss it away before Ava’s given a chance to remove it herself. Ava does not complain.

When they’re done with everything and ready to leave, Gideon guides them to the door.

“I hope you two had a lovely evening.” she says as they reach their destination.

“It was great. Thank you for all of this.” Sara says as she hugs Gideon, she is very grateful for Gideon, she had been worried when she called on Sunday, she knew it was a short notice but all she had had to say was that she had a date with Ava and Gideon had given her the time and told her she would take care of it.

“Don’t be a stranger.” Gideon says and then they’re out the door and making their way towards the car. Sara grabs Ava’s hand on the walk.

 

They’re outside Ava’s door kissing and Sara’s about to tell Ava goodnight before Ava starts talking.

“My parents aren’t home, if you wanna come. Inside. Come inside and stay the night.”

“Okay.” Sara smiles as Ava goes to unlock the door. She sends her dad a quick message saying she’ll stay at Ava’s for the night. She doesn’t reply when the answer she gets is ‘use protection’.

Sara doesn’t quite know what to expect from the night, doesn’t want to rush Ava to do anything she might not want to, but when the front door has been locked Ava pulls Sara to her and kisses her. Without breaking away from Sara’s lips, Ava pushes the leather jacket off her shoulders. When Ava’s hands start wandering Sara pulls back a little, she’s still really close to Ava, their bodies pretty much touching and Sara’s hands are at the back of her neck but her head is far enough away from Ava’s that they can talk.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know.” Ava says and her hands find the zipper to Sara’s dress. “I want you.”

When Sara goes to recapture her lips she pulls the zipper down. Sara steps away from Ava to pull her dress down and then Ava’s looking at her in only her underwear. 

“Fuck me.” Ava doesn’t realize she’s said it until she sees the smirk on Sara’s face.

“That’s the plan.” Sara singsongs and then she’s pulling Ava with her by the hand, very interested in getting them to Ava’s bed as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there's gonna be one more chapter of this
> 
> hmu [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you wanna scream about avalance


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Ava’s pulled out of her dreams by her alarm which she forgot to turn off before she went to sleep due to being otherwise occupied. Sara groans in her arms and buries her head in Ava’s shoulder. Ava presses a quick kiss to the top of Sara's head and tries to reach for her alarm but finds herself pinned to the mattress by Sara’s sleepy body.

“Is your alarm gonna keep making noise forever?” Sara’s voice is muffled, head still buried in Ava’s shoulder.

“I’d love to turn it off if you’d let me.” Sara turns her head to look up at Ava as if finally realizing the position they’re in.

“Oh.” she says, then Sara’s reaching behind herself for Ava’s phone on the nightstand, trying to stay as close to Ava as possible while doing it. Her face is a mix of concentration and annoyance and Ava can’t help but to lean into her and press a kiss her to her lips. Sara sighs into it and then she’s bringing her arm back around with Ava’s phone in her hand, easily disabling the alarm before throwing the phone next to the pillow on the bed and using her now unoccupied hand to push Ava back down on the bed, all the while chasing her lips. 

When she pulls back she’s holding herself up with one arm, the other busy stroking the side of Ava’s stomach and Sara’s smiling down at her.

“So, would you say it was a succesful date?”

“Very succesful.” Ava says as she puts one of her hands on Sara’s neck before pressing another soft kiss to Sara’s lips.

“Succesful enough that I can take you on more dates?”

“You better.”

“Cool.” 

“Cool?” Ava says while arching an eyebrow.

“Cool.” Sara nods her head as she says it before kissing Ava one final time before getting out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Ava’s disappointed at the loss of contact.

“To take a shower.” Sara stops for a second then looks over her shoulder. “You coming?”

Ava doesn’t think she’s ever been this excited for a shower.

 

After the shower it dawns on Ava that the only clothes Sara has in the house is the dress she was wearing the day before.

“Help yourself to any of my clothes.”

“So what you’re saying is you don’t want me to wander around naked?” Ava blushes at the thought.

“Don’t worry miss Sharpe, I’ll make sure I’m decent.” Sara says as she walks out of the bathroom. When Sara reaches Ava’s closet she finds a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra that she puts on before making her way to the kitchen, passing Ava in the hall on the way.

“Is that what you call decent?” Not that Ava’s complaining, Sara looks really good and Ava is really gay. Sara just smirks at her before continuing her path to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Ava’s fully clothed she makes her way into the kitchen where Sara’s busy frying bacon. Ava smiles at the sight. She walks over to where Sara’s standing until she’s behind her, then she leans against her and wraps her arms around her waist. Sara turns her head slightly to kiss her quickly before refocusing on the food. Ava reaches out to grab a piece of bacon but gets her hand slapped away by Sara.

“If you don’t mind I’m trying to make my girlfriend breakfast.” Sara didn't mean to say it, they have definitely not discussed it and for a second she worries she's fucked up.

“Did you just call me your girlfriend?” Sara can hear a smile in Ava’s voice and decides that she did not just fuck up their relationship by saying that word too soon.

“Maybe.”

Ava giggles.

“I mean why not, I know we’ve only been on one date but-” Ava cuts her off by kissing her.

“Girlfriend.” Ava says when she pulls back and for a second they both just stand there, smiling at each other. Ava breaks the silence.

“You’re burning your girlfriend’s bacon.” Sara rolls her eyes but quickly moves the bacon away from the hot stove.

“When will your parents get home?” Sara asks as she gets started on frying eggs.

“Sometime this evening.”

“So I’ve got you all to myself for the whole day?”

“Seems like it.”

“Whatever shall we do.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

 

* * *

 

Sara insists on driving Ava to school the next day, Ava does not complain. She also doesn’t complain when they really should be going to their lockers but are instead kissing in Sara’s car. She does, however, complain when there’s a knock on Sara’s window which leads to Sara no longer kissing her. Not only is Sara no longer kissing her, she’s also opening her door and stepping out of the car meaning there’s no chance for any more kissing before they have to go to class. Ava tries not to be annoyed at Zari and Amaya, the source of the interruption, as she steps out of the car. She relaxes when Sara takes Ava’s hand in hers as they all start walking towards the school. Ava can’t help but notice that Zari and Amaya are also holding hands.

“So, Laurel’s bringing Tommy over for dinner today and my parents were wondering if you wanted to come too. You know since we’re dating now and Tommy’s coming over ‘cause the two of them are dating.” Sara sounds nervous, Ava squeezes her hand in a way she hopes is comforting.

“I’d be having dinner with your family as your girlfriend?” Ava feels herself getting nervous, she’s known the Lances for years but she’s never dated their daughter before.

“Yeah,” Sara says and smiles at Ava. “My girlfriend.” Ava returns the smile.

“Okay.”

“Cool.”

When they reach Ava’s locker Sara pulls her into a quick kiss before they part, Sara’s locker being in another hall and with class almost starting they have to find their books as soon as possible.

 

Ava’s never been as nervous to meet Sara’s parents as she is on the drive to the Lance house after school. Sara holds her hand all through the drive, only taking it away when she needs to use the gear stick, and it helps but Ava’s still pretty sure Sara’s family is gonna hate her now that she’s dating Sara. She knows it’s probably not true but it doesn’t really help. What helps a little is, when they stop, Sara puts a hand on Ava’s cheek and smiles that smile that could win over anyone and it calms Ava down just a little, enough to exit the car and hold Sara’s hand as she pulls her inside.

“Mom, dad, I’m home,” Sara calls when they get inside the house. Half a minute later Quentin and Dinah Lance appear in the hall.

“Hey sweetheart,” Quentin says as he kisses Sara’s forehead. “Ava.” He nods towards her.

“Hello mr. and mrs. Lance.”

“Haven’t we been through this before? It’s Quentin and Dinah, you’re practically part of the family after all.” 

_ That was before I was dating your daughter _ , Ava thinks but doesn’t say it. 

“Sorry, Quentin,” is what she says instead.

“Dinner will be done soon, why don’t you girls set the table?” Dinah says.

Sara nods in response and pulls Ava with her into the kitchen. She steals a quick kiss while they’re alone before starting on the task at hand. After the table has been set Sara tells Ava she’ll be right back and leaves her alone in the living room. She sits down on the couch to wait for Sara’s return and doesn’t notice anyone else entering the room before Laurel’s sitting next to her.

“So, the two of you finally started dating.” It’s not a question but Ava nods in response anyway.

“Good luck, my sister’s a bit of a handful,” Laurel laughs. Laurel looks at her for a second before she turns more serious. “You’ve been a part of this family for years but make no mistake, if you hurt my sister I will ruin your professional life in the city.”

Before Ava gets the chance to answer she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“If you don’t mind I’d prefer to still have a girlfriend at the end of the day,” Sara says accusingly at Laurel as she sits down on the armrest next to Ava, moving her arm so it’s settled on Ava’s shoulders.

“Just looking out for my little sis. Besides, I distinctly remember you threatening to break Tommy’s arms if he did anything when we started dating.” Sara shrugs, and then Tommy enters the room and they’re all called to eat dinner.

When they start eating Ava’s still nervous but as the dinner goes on she gets more and more relaxed, there’s more teasing than she’s used to from the Lances, and at one point they get thoroughly questioned about their date, but for the most part it’s a normal dinner at the Lance house and Ava’s been to more of those than she can count. It also helps that Sara makes sure to keep her thigh pressed to Ava’s and holds Ava’s hand under the table when she doesn’t need it to eat.

 

When they’re done eating Ava tries to help cleaning up the table, like she always does, but she gets told to sit still and that the rest of them have it handled, like they always do. Sara argues that she should get a pass from cleanup duty on account of it being the first dinner she’s had with her family  _and_ her girlfriend, disregarding the fact that they’ve had dinner a lot together, Ava just wasn’t her girlfriend at the time. Not surprisingly her argument works and she pulls Ava with her into the living room where she sits down on the couch and pulls Ava down on her lap, to make sure there’s room enough for other people on the couch, of course. Ava rests her head on Sara’s shoulder and wraps an arm around her waist. She thinks she could stay there forever. After a while the rest of the household joins them and Laurel picks out a movie they all watch. Ava doesn’t leave her spot on Sara’s lap until the movie’s done and it’s late enough that it’s time for Ava and Tommy to leave.

Sara drives her home. On the way they stop at a bus stop not too far from Ava’s house because Sara doesn’t think they’ve reached their kissing potential for the day just yet. Ava agrees. They reluctantly pull apart after a while, after all Ava’s expected home and Sara is expected to drive to Ava’s house and then back to her own house and they’ve already used enough time to question how direct the route is. When Sara looks at Ava with a smile as they reach Ava’s house, and Ava responds with the most beautiful smile Sara’s ever seen, Sara doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for now at least, I might write more on this in the future if I get any ideas for it or if there's anything you guys wanna see with this fic
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk


End file.
